


Elevators

by adamant-cap (lokkelaufeysdottir)



Series: Drabbles, Tropes [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, meaning they are kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokkelaufeysdottir/pseuds/adamant-cap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve meets a friend in the elevator. Fluffiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevators

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_void_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_void_girl/gifts).



> This was supposed to be something completely different and I hope you like it! First time AO3 post. For the Marvel Rarepair Exchange.

“I don’t see why I can’t stay with you guys at the pool.” Steve groused as Natasha towel dried his hair.

“Because this is a big kids’ pool, silly. And dad said that he wanted you out of the water by four. It’s five thirty now.” Natasha replied, kneeling to the little boy’s level.

“It’s still not fair.” Steve pouted, folding his arms and shaking his head petulantly, like the six year old he was. 

“Well, when you go upstairs to the suite you can tell him that.” Natasha sweetly replied, patting Steve on the back and sending him on his way. 

Steve grumbled all the way to the elevator. He didn’t understand why his uncle was so cruel to him. It wasn’t like he was bad, or that he would be rude to anyone. Uncle Howard was just being mean to him, because he didn’t want Steve to have any fun. At all.

As he got to the elevator, the first thing he noticed was that there was a boy, maybe a bit younger, standing in the corner with a lady that looked to be his mother. She had blonde hair that was curly and she wore a pretty yellow dress and her belly was really big. The boy had dark, wavy hair and looked really upset about something.

Steve folded his arms and pressed the button to the forty-third floor, planting his feet firmly to the floor of the elevator. Even after living with his uncle and cousins in the building for two years, the movements of the elevator still made him a bit queasy.

The little dark haired boy looked at him, eyes wide before looking down again, pulling on his mother’s dress.

“Come now, Loki.” She grumbled, picking him up and placing him on her hip.  
The little boy softly whispered something in his mother’s ear. The woman laughed and hugged him even tighter.

******************************************

The next time Steve saw the little boy, he was standing in the lobby with an older boy with same colored hair as Steve had. He was bigger than Steve was, and carried the other boy – Loki, his mind supplied – on his back and made rocket sounds. The smaller boy laughed happily, and put his arms out as if he was actually a rocket. Steve smiled and wished Tony or Natasha would do that with him.

“Loki. Thor.” a voice said, and Steve turned to see a man with a grey beard and an eye patch with his arms crossed in annoyance. He looked like a really angry Pirate Santa.

“Sorry, father.” The older boy said, as he set his brother on the floor.

The two brothers held hands after, walking behind their father quietly. They went to the elevator and Steve followed, because he was supposed to go up after lunch anyway, and Natasha was busy talking to a boy with a bow and arrows strapped to his back. She was flirting, Steve could tell in the way she played with her hair. It was absolutely gross.

The two boys stuck to the back of the elevator as their father talked to someone on his cell phone. He sounded very much like Steve’s uncle Howard did when ‘a client was getting on his last damn nerve’. It was funny to imagine his uncle with a big grey beard like this man had and Steve had to cover his face for them not to see that he was laughing.

Both boys looked at him, anyway, the older one gave a bright smile, while the younger one just barely smiled at him. Either way, he felt his cheeks heat at the awkwardness of the situation.

*****************************************

“This is ridiculous.” Loki groaned, folding his hands and slumping to the ground in the elevator.

“Stop being petulant, Loki. We’ll let you go to the park with Heimdall and Thor tomorrow. Right now you are sick to go out.” His father said.

“I am not.” Loki protested, then immediately let out a sneeze.

“We’re going up to the suites and you are going to take your medicine and then sleep.” His father retorted.

Steve stood at the back of the elevator with Natasha, who was, again, talking to the guy with the bow and arrows. Steve stood there, right beside Loki, who had his hands on his face. He looked really sick, his nose was really, really red and runny and his eyes were puffy. He gave another sneeze.

“Gesundheit.” Steve said, politely.

“That’s a silly word.” Loki replied, with a small, wry laugh, wiping his runny nose with the sleeves of his shirt.

Steve laughed too, realizing that, yes, it was a funny word.

When the elevator got to Loki’s stop, the boy smiled brightly and waved to Steve before grabbing on to his father’s hand to walk down the hall. Steve watched him keenly until the elevator door snapped shut.

“Seems like the little dude’s got a little crush.” Natasha’s friend laughed, ruffling Steve’s hair just the way he hated.

“I do not.” Steve declared, turning red.

Natasha pulled him into a hug and laughed at the display. He burrowed into her plaid shirt to hide his burning face. Her friend laughed even louder.

“It’s ok, little man. If you want, I can set you two up on a play date, maybe marry you guys by the pool or something.” She said, teasing.

“You guys are mean.” Steve pouted.

He decided he didn’t like Natasha’s new friend that much anymore, no matter how cool his bow was.

*****************************

Steve’s first day of school wasn’t as bad as he thought. He made two friends; Bucky and Sam, and painted a picture of his family that his teacher, Miss Peggy said was ‘magnificent’, even though he spilled some of the paint. She put it on the wall for Uncle Howard to collect on Parent’s Day. When Happy picked him up from school, he was excited to go up to the suite and tell Jarvis how his day went.  
He ran through the lobby, ignoring Mr. Fury’s scolding and stood waiting on the elevator. He felt so happy that his first day went well he bounced up and down with energy, thinking about what he’d say to his cousin, Tony, when he called from university.

 

Steve hopped into the elevator as soon as it came, and his face went immediately red when he saw Loki standing there, alone, sniffling.

 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, softly, as he stepped in.

He was glad that the elevator operator wasn’t in this one today, because Mr. Brock was creepy. 

Loki shook his head, sniffling a bit more. Steve saw that the smaller boy was shaking and gave him a hug.

“Are you hurt?” he asked again, softer this time, nearly cradling Loki in his hands.

“My mommy’s sick.” Loki sniffled, tears on his face. “They won’t let me see her or go with her to the doctor. I’m scared.”

He burrowed further into Steve’s sweater vest, the tears now soaking through.

Steve remembered when his mommy was sick, when Uncle Howard came and stayed with them for a while before they moved in with him, before mommy went to live with the angels. 

(Steve knows that meant she was dead, but he didn’t want his uncle to be sad, so he didn’t say.)

“She’ll be alright.” Steve replied, trying to calm him down. 

“She’s the one I saw you with? With the pretty yellow dress?” he asked.

Loki nodded, and it was then that Steve realized that he had pushed all the buttons in the elevator.

“Do you think she’ll get better?” he asked, pulling away from Steve.

“Of course!” Loki shouted. “I’m just want to see her, that’s all. She went to have a baby.”

“I don’t want a new baby. Now daddy won’t pay me any attention and mommy won’t pick me up when I’m scared anymore. And Thor won’t give me piggyback rides anymore. ”

Steve knew exactly how he felt. When he went to live with his uncle and cousins he thought that they would all ignore him because he was too small. Instead, Tony sat and watched cartoons with him and Natasha helped to pick out his Halloween costume and made him chocolate milk when he was sad. Uncle Howard was almost always busy, but he made sure that he read Steve a bedtime story every night, and Jarvis helped him to build a mini train track in his room. He knew that they all loved him no matter what and that they would always love him.

 

“I don’t think that they would ignore you, Loki.” He started, “They’re your family, and they will always be there for you, and look at it this way; now you’ll have a baby to play with, you’ll be a big brother just like Thor!”

Loki smiled at that one, sitting on the floor as the elevator made a stop and a lady with pretty hair stepped in. Steve sat beside him and the lady looked at both of them, confused.

“Did you two do this?” she asked, pointing to all the glowing buttons beside the elevator door.  
Both boys snickered, covering their faces.

She rolled her eyes and turned around, muttering something about unsupervised rich kids.

The next stop was Steve’s floor, and he almost didn’t want to leave Loki alone.

“Can I come with you?” the younger boy asked, grabbing on to Steve’s hand.

Steve shrugged as they walked out of the elevator, hand in hand, and wondered if Jarvis knew a phone number for Loki’s parents.

Of course he did, because Jarvis knew everything.

 

Turns out Loki’s dad, Odin, and Steve’s Uncle Howard knew each other, and Loki ended up spending a lot of evenings with Steve; playing games, building and destroying train sets, and getting piggyback rides from his new best friend.


End file.
